Immortal Hollywood Arts
by vampirechick13
Summary: Jade: Demon princess Beck: Vampire Andre: vampire Robbie: Vampire Cat: Vampire Who is the real leader of the Hollywood arts group? And where is Tori?


Immortal Hollywood Arts

Jade's POV

"Your Jade right?" I looked at this freshmen and nodded

"Yes and why are you talking to me?"

"Cat is in need of you." I sighed then followed him to Cat who was having a spas attcak oh god she for got to hunt!

"CAT COME HERE!" she game to me I pulled her out of the room into the Janitors closet and I slit my wrist open for her

"You need it." she nodded and drank from me. Then she pulled away I looked at her eyes and then nodded we both walked out.

"Thank you Jadey." I nodded Andre and Beck came to us.

"Did you just?" I nodded Robbie came up to us after that we looked at him

"The Slap guys wants to interview our leader should I let them." I shoved Robbie into the vending machines

"What have you told them?"

"Nothing I promise. My Queen." I dropped him then used Becks calmness against me. Vega came up to us then we all looked at her and I saw Robbie rushed away I looked at Beck he nodded then left to find Robbie.

"There is a party at my place tonight. All of you are aloud to come." we nodded Cat squealed then asked if she can come after the meeting I put my hand on her mouth Tori looked at us

"What meeting?" I looked at Cat for this one.

"Theres a meeting for our group at Jades house." Andre slapped his face and draged Cat off I looked at Vega

"Should I be worried about the meeting?"

"Your not in this group you cant join if you say the oath and drank my blood. When you do that you become under me for every thing. I become your leader and you do as I say. Its that simple."

"Will you be nicer if I do this?"

"Again your under me I don't think im gonna be that nice." she nodded then walked off. I went to my class which had Cat in it. I looked at her and she put her head down in shame. After this class was over it was lunch I was needing it to come I needed caffinee right now. Me and Cat walked to our normal table when Beck came up with Tori

"Please Beck!"

"Tori I told you it was up to Jade you cant do that ritual with me." she huffed then looked at me

"Its up to you but remember your under me." she nodded and walked off.

"Im gonna love this week." My group looked at me

"Why?"

"Tori wants to join us thanks to Cat. Which reminds me Cat you have a punishment tonight." she frowned a the though of it.

"Are you and your mate gonna get back together?" I looked at Andre

"Lets just say that if he don't want to be my mate then I can take immortality away from him." they nodded Beck didn't like the idea of it

"I do want to get back with you again. And it's not cause of my immortality being taken. Its the fact we will have forbidden love then."

"So you know im not over you but I act like it?" he nodded

"I can feel it. There's a pull to us Jade!" I looked at him then sighed

"My real daddy want me to be happy. Your the only one who did that. When we broke up. You wouldn't believe the lengths I had to go just to keep you immortal." he came to sit with me then he hugged me

"Then lets get back together then."

"We would have to do the ,mating ritual then." he nodded

"Thats fine with me before the meeting tonight." I nodded

"Vega is having a party after the meeting." they nodded nd she came back to us

"What is the meeting about!" I sighed

"Thats for us to know and not you." If my father knew I already told her to much I could be in hell for a month! I looked at Beck he has the power of mind reading he knew what I just said

"Jade is it?" I nodded

"Its bad enough that he had to make you guys say the oath." then Cat head perked up I cliked my fingers from Beck covered her mouth

"Please let me in!"

"Im gonna have to talk to my father then."

"Why hes human?" I looked at Robbie

"Not that one!" he nodded then the bell rang we went to Sikowits class he was talking to some one I notcied he don't have a shadow like me. I gasp Sikowits and my father looked at me

"Sorry I was in shock about what Cat told me about her brother and what he did to a girl." lying helped me with Sikowits but not my father he only looked at me then he looked at Sikowits

"Can I speak to jade?" he nodded I walk out with him and he hugs me

"I miss you my girl." I smiled

"I missed you too daddy and Beck has decided to keep me as a mate. After school we are gonna mate then have a meeting." he nodded

"Jade this saturday is the day." I looked at him shocked

"Why im too young still?" he nodded

"I know but God seems it deamable." I growled of course he does.

"I'll talk to Beck. The meeting was me bring crowned any ways." he nodded then hugged me again

"I'll come to the meeting." I nodded he hugged me then left I went back in Cat and Andre were doing an improv me and Tori went up then

"Beck a place."

"The mall."

"Thing Robbie."

"Beck!" We all looked at him he looked away we looked at Sikowits and he nodded I smirked

"Give it up Jade! You know just ask much as I do Beck likes me."

"As what?Certainly not as his girl friend? Heaven only knows you would be his rebound!" Beck smirked

"And I suppose he would like a demon like you." I smirked only if she knew Beck Cat Andre and Robbie all smirked

"Well I would hope so because he's been dating a demon like you call me for three years."

"Why don't you get hit by a bus?"

"I would but then I would come back and haunt you in your sleep. So I wouldn't be so sure of me dying." She looked at me

"Fine then lets kiss Beck and find out who the real winner is." We looked at him he came up

"Tongue don't count. If he opens up his mouth and his tounge is in your mouth that persons wins." I sensed my father's powers here. Im sure all of the vampires do to.

"I'll go first." she kissed him but the whole time he was kissing her he was looking at me. Then he broke apart the kissing. Put some gum in then came to me he knows I don't like Vega and he knows I wouldn't want her spit on him. So he cleaned up then he came to me and kissed me he opened up his mouth and backed me up against the wall then thrust my legs around his waist he moaned into the kiss I smirked into it then we broke apart.

"Looks like Jade wins!" I looked at her then smirked

"Still wanna be under me?"

"What does that even mean!" I smirked then sat down on Becks lap my father got up and went to the front of the room Tori sat down and looked at my father

"I love how you both act. And Beck I love the way you kissed Jade. But one thing you break her heart agian ill be sure to break you and show it around." I smirked he nodded

"Who are you and How do you know this demon child?" I looked at my father shocked

"Do not call Jadelyn that. Ever again once was enough. And im her real father. I live Italy. She is with my brother." thats not really the thing my fake father is someone we hypotized him saying im going to be living with you and he is going to be OK with it. Beck,Andre,Robbie and Cat know more than Tori she doesn't have a clue that she is actually talking to Lucifer Satan

"Well tell her to quit acting like she owns every thing?" I n truth I kinda do. Hunnie my father and I smirked

"Tori you have such a young mind yet its pure if you only knew what Jade ment when she gave you those clues. Infact there is a meeting tonigtht and im going to be there. Only if you can come." She stood up walked over to me my father clicked his finger Andre and Robbie pulled her away from me. My father was getting very angery by the second

"EVERY ONE BUT MY GROUP OUT ANDRE AND ROBBIE KEEP HER AWAY FROM MY FATHER! NOW!" every one went out me Cat and Beck all looked at him I went up to him and hugged him

"Father, calm down you don't want to expose us." he sighed then nodded. He looked at me

"I feel so bad that your in a school with her."

"I dumpt coffee on her made her get three weeks of detention. Wrecked her prom and made Cat glue make up mask to her face I think im fine also I almost took her spot at an award place. I think im winning." he smirked

"Thats my girl." I smiled and hugged him

"Since all of us is here why don't we start the meeting?" I took a seat then my father looked at Beck

"Jade will now longer be the princess of hell on Saturday. Her mate and her will mate and take demon oath." Beck looked shocked at him

"So me and Jade become the Hell rulers?" he looked at him then at me

"Jade I told you not him!"

"But Father he is the only one i've ever been with. He took my v-card he gave me my first kiss. We got drunk for the first time. Hell we did every thing against God. But what can you say about me im a Demon Princess. Not much we can do there." my father nodded and looked at me

"He took your v-card?" I nodded

"Was he a demon then?" I shook my head. Hes not even a demon hes a vampire

"Good."

"Why would that... oh. Father im to young in demon terms to even have one." Beck looked at me confused

"What are you..."

"A child." he nodded

"Well then." We looked at them and I realized I created half of them from the deadly sins I looked at Father

"I created Beck from Greed and Lust. I created Cat from Pride as Andre and Robbie yet they don't have wings why is that?" They looked at me shocked

"I never knew you had wings and im your mate!"

"I hide them in the human world. On Saturday you will see them."

"How about you come to my RV and show me then?" I smiled and then kissed him

"Fine greedy!" he huffed Robbie and Andre looked shocked also.

"How about all of you come to Becks place and I show you." they nodded and my father left didn't answer my question. We let every one back in and Tori gave me a glare then the final bell rang we walked out Beck grabbed my hand

"Wanna come to my RV right now?" I looked at him

"Sure if you don't mind me being in pain for a mintue or so."

"Why would you be in pain?"

"I haven't uncloaked my wings in forever im gonna feel some pain." he nodded we went to his car and I got in forgetting my car Beck grabbed my hand as he got in the car

"You know I was expecting you to mate first then show your wings off?"

"Hello father should I be shocked you are here with me?"

"No not really I should of came and vist more often. Do you mind if I get guard for you? He'll act like you cousin for this world."

"Thats fine with me father." I learned a long time ago that you don't say no to my father. My dragon at home still has a scar from my father. He didn't want to hurt me so he hurt my pet and since I couldn't protect my dragon from my fathers wrath she hated me for months her name is Mythea she is purple and read she has black specks on her tummy and she is my little baby!

"Father how is Mythea?"

"She is in need of you. She is having troubles eating lately." I turned around in my seat

"WHAT! WHY AREN'T THE GUARDS FEEDING HER? IF SHE DIES MY SPRIT DOES TO! I CAN'T HAVE HER DIE!" he nodded

"I know so I was wondering is if it would be OK if you have her here in the real world for a while."

"I think that would be best. On Friday im going to come and see her." he nodded Beck looked confused thats the only thing I have to tell him still im not sure how he would like it.

"Beck what would you do if I told you that I have a pet dragon?" He stopped the car and looked at me shocked

"Do you ride her?" I shook my head

"I didn't want her to be a ride dragon." he nodded

"So she is in Hell?" I nodded

"Yeah she is like a guard pet for me." he looked shocked

"Can I see her?" I shook my head

"On friday you can." he nodded and started the car back upwe got to his RV my father left his car I walked into his room it finally looked clean.

"You cleaned up? What happened to al my clothes?" He went over to a locker closet and opened it all of my stuff was in here.

"I didn't want my parents to know about us sleeping together. I washed all of your clothes and I sterilized your jewlery and scissors." I was shocked at this though I was kinda glad.

"Thank you but you didn't have to do any of that... Did you roll them around in a grave yard?" he shook his head

"Its a perfeume I found called dead soul." he got it out of my clothes locker and hand it to me I looked at it then nodded

"Do you like the smell of it?"

"No not really but I figured you might so I got it with you in mind." I nodded

"Im gonna open my wings make sure the RV door is locked I don't want you mother coming in." he went over to lock it I uncloaked my wings you can hear all snapping back together I flinched when they were done Beck looked at me shocked

"Those are hot!" I looked at him My father came in

"different wings Jade?"

"What do you mean?"

"What have you done that was good in your life?" I walked over to a mirror and gasp

"How can I get the spots black?"

"What have you done good?"

"Beck touch the spots but be careful." he nodded and he did he gasped when the vision it him

"You help Tori from when you faked the black eye." Fuck! Thats one now what about the other two

"What about the other ones?" he touched the other one

"You help cat do something for the slap?"

"Yeah but I would do that again and that erks me I shouldn't have these spots. Find a black sharpie and cover them up." he nodded and got to it my father looked at me

"Im going to go talk to him about this. I don't think those are there for helping people." I nodded there was a knock on the door he opened it

"Andre whats up Jade has her wings out be careful they are sensitive." he came in and gasp and coughed

"I never thought I see a choking vampire!"

"Your really creepy when you do that."

"Im a devil of course im gonna be creepy."

"Why were you even choking?"

"The smell?" I nodded then

"Its new perfume for goths." he nodded but said nothing else

"Are we just having the meeting here?"

"We already had the meeting and me and Beck aren't gonna be at School on Friday. The rest of you shouldn't ethier but it could make a revolt with the humans if we don't come. To cliquey we hang out to much. Unless Father?" he looked at me and I knew he knows what I was thinking

"Italy Trip any one?" I smirked Beck also did

"Tori isn't going to like this."

"But she treated my father wrong she called me names in front of him." there was another knock on the door

"It's Cat and Robbie can we come in?" Andre made sure from the dark tinted window he nodded when it was true. Beck opened the door Cat and Robbie came in and looked at me

"They are awsome!" I nodded

"The only thing is I can't show a lot of people them." they nodded

"You two have to promise me to keep it a secret." they nodded I opened my wings up to the full spand and they gasped

"You have white spots on your wings?" I nodded

"My father and I aren't sure why that is there." they nodded then a knock on the door

"Beck oh Beck! Tori said you were gonna come over earlier so you could see me and I was wondering why your still here? I usually stalk you at this time." I put my wings away and I took off my shirt then walked out in my bra and jeans Trina looked shocked that im out side his parents house with out a shirt on

"Im sorry did he invite you over? Tori's party don't start yet? Does it? Beck and I had such a great time I should put my shirt on now." Then Beck comes out with out a shirt asking me who was it and he wasn't ready for me to stop sucking him. We aren't sex shy I could tell you that right now.

"You guys just had sex?" we nodded

"Hence why his hair is all messed up."

"Tori told me you guys broke up?"

"Were friends with benefits now. We loved the sex we had together." Robbie and Cat came out Robbie has his boxers on Cat only has her bra and pants on like me.

"They were there too?" we nodded

"Yea we were doing home work until we all got caught up in each other." she nodded then walked away I walk back in so did the rest Andre looked at me shocked

"Im an Actress for a reason. If you all wanna see me and Beck mate your more than welcome but we have to mate. If you don't want to leave." most of them did but Cat I smirked only her I told Andre to take her because what we do aint for her mind. He pulled her out I told Andre to tell tori were gonna be a little late. He just nodded and then he left Beck locked the door. Then smirked and took off my clothes as I was taking off his. Not even five mintues later I was moaning under neath him he had his fun on me then it was my turn and he knew it. So we flipped over. I was on top he nodded when he was ready I leaned into his neck and kissed it and then bit it he moaned and he started to move his hips to get friction. I used my demon powers to make him stay still. When I pulled my fangs out I looked at him

"Fuck if I wasn't so weak after you did that I would be pounding you into my bed!" I smirked

"Does me biting you really turn you on more?" Beck nodded I smirked then kissed him and started to have my fun on him. We slept for an hour or so Beck didn't care about Vega's party he wanted me. So I don't think he will mind. I felt my fathers powers again I sat up and coverd my slef with Becks shirt. Then I looked at my father.

"When your done with your hunnymoon you get to change him into a demon. He is gonna need a cold bath then a hot bath." I nodded I started to run my finger through his hair Beck woke up and groaned I looked at him

"Could you get any more hotter. Don't give me sex noise or ill have to do something to you!" he smirked and kissed me

"Sorry baby my neck is a little sore." I nodded I looked at the time

"We have school today." he kissed me

"once we get home we can have sex." I nodded

"OK! Remember my father will cover for us on Friday." he nodded

"On more day baby and I get to be your husband!" I kisssed him

"I know which reminds me since you are six years old in vampire we have to be careful when I change you into demon. Because once I change you your age is 600. Thats the age for demons to stat conviing children." he looked at me shocked

"When do you plan on changing me into one of you?"

"My father said after the hunny moon. But the advisers we have are telling me to do it friday." he nodded he looked scarried I kissed him

"Don't worry babe." he nodded We got ready for school I was done before him I sat on the bed waiting for him and smirked I opened his lap top up and I saw me in my bra and underwear on the desktop I played solitary for awhile then He came out of the bathroom

"Damn you know its sad when a guy takes longer than a girl." he rolled his eyes opened the door for me3 and we got in the car

"Why is your back round on your computer me in my bra and underwear?"

"Because your hot? Duh."

"So you only like me for my boobs?" he shook his head

"No I also love getting lost in your eyes."

"Thats it? Those two things?" he shook his head

"Nope."

"Then tell me what else you love. About me?" he nodded and told me every thing he even said he loves the way I get possesive of him. When girls flirt with him. He got us coffee then we went to school. I walk in hand in hand with Beck every thing stops and every one looks at us

"What are your staring at?" I know my wings are away I know im dressed properly and so is Beck Cat comes up to us and pulls us into the closet

"Trina or Tori has spread a rumor about you and Beck Robbie and me." I looked out the window no one cared but then I saw Vega talking to Sinjin he gasp and she left I opened the door

"Sinjin come here." he came in the janitors closet. And he looked at me

"What did she tell you?"

"Well she told me something about you?"

"Which is?"

"That your cheating on Beck and your using him as a sexual relief partner."

"Well Sinjin I would be cheating on the other person not Beck he would be the guy im cheating with in that sentence. Now do you know any thing that she said about Cat and Robbie?" he looked at Cat then back at me and he bit his lip.

"She says Cat acts dumb so she could get more sex partners." Cat started to ry on to Becks shoulder I told him thanks and he can leave.

"I know im dumb but I don't mean it that way?" I hugged her also.

"Don't worry Cat i've gotta plan. Beck do you still have Ryder's number?" he nodded

"Give it to me." he did I put it in my phone.

"Does he act?" he nodded

"I'll think on it for now lets just get to class." he nodded we walked into the class late and I smirked when Tori jumped a little I patted on her shoulder then got down to her ear

"Whats the matter afraid the she demon gonna hurt you?" then I sat down

"Beck Andre stage."

**Beck's POV**

Tori made a huge mistake she doesn't know whats coming for her. Jade gets her revenge and makes it end with hers. You get harmed in the process. Jade is one chick you should never mess with. I got up on stage with Andre

"Place Jade?"

"Hell." we both looked at her

"OK. What should they play as?"

"Beck demon king and Andre a demon peasent." Again the whole class looked at her shocked

Beck: Demon peasent! Come here" I was in total confusion Jade got up off her seat and came up on the stage

"Your gonna suck if you ever say that. Sit down both of you. Beck thats how you command royally first off. Second off Sikowits my father is having a play at a collage in Italy and he would like for me and a couple of friends to see it would it be OK if we go?" he looked at Jade then nodded

"Yes and I think that would be a good idea see how the other side of the world acts. So who are the ones you wanna take. Surely one of them is Beck." she nodded

"Robbie, Cat and Andre also." he nodded

"Thats fine with me." Then Tori spoke up

"Should there be one more person to make it even on the plane?" Jade looked at Andre then at Tori

"I don't see why he can't bring his own girl friend." he looked at Jade confused she nodded

"I guess im takin my girl." he looked at me I shurgged my shoulders. Tori spoke up again

"No not her I ment me?"

"Why would it be you? Yesterday you called me a she demon infront of my father like he would want you to go." Oh thats whose andre's gril is she is a witch Jade looked at me for a second then back at Tori

"Well I have a secret about you."

"Really and whats that? I already know it and one im not cheating on Beck with any one and two we just got back together yesterday. Sue us if we had sex. Honestly what is it to you if we did? Your not dating him. Infact when he tried to kiss you. You thought of me. So in truth your still pathic you can't stand up for your self. Unlike me. You hide be hind rumors that aren't true. Thats only shows your too weak to even be in my group. I pretty much has owned this group since 7th grade so I don't wanna here it. If your gonna hang out with my group then you obey me and you let me do all the talking. This stuff should have been said a long time ago. But no instead you come in here this School and demand from us all when we don't give it to you you cry in fact RYDER!" he came and he looked at jade I took a drank of my coffee then I spit it out Ryder is a vampire! Jade smirked and started to play with his hair

"Ryder doesn't play with girls I paid him to play you." she looked shocked and hurt

"That girl that told Andre that thing was his five years girl friend. So don't play stupid. I won. My father is taking us to Italy Ryder do you wanna come or do you wanna stay here and tell me every thing Tori has done." He looked at her then kissed her I wasn't fazed by it I knew what that ment Tori on the other hand got in front of my face and started to yell at me saying i'll let her kiss guys all she wants but im not aloud to kiss girls thats messed up Ryder pinched the back of her neck and brought her to Jade she smirked

"Stop yelling at Beck for one thing. And Two I didn't kiss back. Three your stuck here with Ryder. So brat stop it. Your not going to win!" then Jade's dad came in and went up to the stage

"Ryder how are you?"

"Pretty good sir. You?"

"Doing good." the way he was submissive reminded me of another demon Jade and I met Jade looked to me and nodded Ryder is a demon who would ever think that?

"Daddy would it be OK if Ryder stays here and he tells me what Vega is doing?" Jade was still playing with his hair if I was a demon I would be killing him for Jade's actions! She came to me and kissed me

"Possive Beck in mind is cute bring him out for me?"

"What why?" then she gave me her puppy eyes I rolled my eyes as she went back to playing with Ryder's hair

"What the hell is it with you and Ryders hair I thought you like mine?" she smiled and shook her head

"Wow Beck. Your jealous over me playing with some guys hair yet you say I can't get jealous of you when you stage kiss other girls?"

"Which one you talking about? Cat you approved of it. Oh that one."

"Yes that one I still never forgave you fully."

_**'NOW' **_that was Jades dads voice I got up and went to the stage he gave me the ring Ryder took my seat I grabbed Jade's left hand and got down on one knee

"Jade I know this isn't the place you would want to get engaged at but I think now would be the good time. I can't take those kisses back and I can't erase them from your mind but I know some where along our life you will be happy with me by your side as a husband. So forgive me and accept this apologie with my ring to our forever?" then she looked at the ring I asked the real question.

"Jadelyn August West will you marry me?" I looked in her crystal blue eyes

"Yes!" I stood up and put the ring on her then kissed her we broke apart when we heard a throat clear.

"Beck Jade its time for you to sit down and let me teach for awhile." we nodded and we sat down But then the Bell rang

"Beck, Jade, Cat, Andre, and Robbie you all need to stay." we did Jade tried to stop smiling after I asked her to marry her she even cuddled up to my neck and since im a vampire I started to pur she looked up at me then smirked

"Really?"

"It's an instinct!" she nodded and kissed me then didn't say any thing else

"I want a report for you all when you get back on monday." we nodded then left for lunch Tori wasn't to be seen around our table which put Jade in a great mood

"So is it safe to talk about friday?" we shook our heads

"Whatever be like that! Any ways ill ask a few demons to tap into our hand writing and they can write our reports for us." Remember to pack a bag for a few days we might not be back until tuesday. For me and Beck maybe Wednesday. They nodded then Tori came up to us with a few sluts great

"Oh look Jade its slut one and slut two!" she looked at Cat then at them and she pulled me into to a kiss and she showed her ring I smirked thats my girl

"Thats right baby im all yours." they sat down Jade looked at them

"Can we help you Slut one and Slut two?" they shook there head

"Then get away from my table before I brake out my new scissors!" they looked at me

"Beck she just threaten us!"

"And your point?"

"Don't let her?"

"Why wouldn't I wish she has by now im surprised she is taking so long any ways?" I looked at her and she smirked

"Im already done. Oh by the way I like your new hair styles its perfect for you two!" they touch there hair and they ran away screaming. Tori looked at Jade!

"I have a project with them!"

"Looks like your gonna have to find a different spot then." Tori huffed then walked away You could tell Jade loved Tori being week

"You know Jadey you don't have to be so mean!" Oh Cat that was the wrong thing to say!

"Did I ask for any come backs?" she shook her head

"Then don't talk if its about me being mean!" Cat started to pout Jade wasn't fazed by it infact she kissed me in stead

"Beck..." I looked up to see who said my name and it was Trina

"What?"

"Is it true that your dating that gothic chick and your engaged with her? What does she have that I don't? And look at her she Gothic thats not some one you need!" I grabbed Jades hand

"Talent is one thing she has. Umm lets see. Oh she is very cute when she gets angery. Beautiful every day and she is dominate. And shes not like most girls that like me." See guys don't like it when girls become obsessed with them and about half of them are. Jade I became obsessed with her in order for me to go out with her. Im glad she keeps away all the girls. Once you are obeseeded with Jade you can't stop. You find you self adding on to the things you like about her. She looked at me confused

"Do you know I can hear every thought?" i nodded she rolled her eyes and kissed me

"Im bored lets go hang out around the stairs." we all got up and went in

"What are you gonna do in Italy?"

"Get married. My father has every thing ready and all that shit. He wants me to try on the dress im still not sure if I want to."

"Do it!" she looked at me and smirked

"You wouldn't be able to see the dress on me till that day. Thats a law in Italy." damn it I frowned

"Fine then it better be sexy!" her smirk got bigger

"Oh trust me you would have drool coming out of your mouth. Cat your gonna be my maid of honnor!" she squealed

"You have to wear black with a tinge of red. My mother has taken care of the girls dresses." she nodded "What do the guys look like?"

"Im not sure im not really aloud to know what Beck has to wear." Her father came out of the princeables room she also came out they were laughing

"Ah there they are on the steps." he nodded and shook her hand then she went back in

"Jade you and Beck are aloud to stay until the next week. But the others have to come back." she nodded

"Jade you have to try that dress on as does Cat." We nodded

"Fine lets go to the black box its our free period any ways." they left me Andre and Robbie were left and they looked at me really creepyish if you ask me

"What?"

"Whose gonna be the best man!" they both asked at the same time

"Im not sure Yet." theen I walked off to the vending machines

"I'll buy you lunch for a whole month!" Robbie's bribe

"Yeah like hes gonna let you then your also gonna have to buy Jade her lunch to."

"Crap!" I smirked

So i'll do all his music homework."

"Can't Jade tutors him in that class."

"Damn!"

"I'll brush his hair!" Jade came down the stairs with Cat

"Whose brushing whose hair?"

"Robbie brushing my hair."

"Why?"

"They are fighting to be my best man."

"How about this the first one to say Beck's house address gets to be the best man. Also the first one to name the movie that changed Beck's mind to be an Actor instead of a doctor. Any one of you wanna take a guess?"

"8769 Woodwillow st." got that part right

"Addladin!" Jade smirked

"Andre got the address right. Now he needs the movie." then she kissed me

"Little Mermid."

"Give them a clue."

"It's not a Disney movie." Andre looked at me then smirked

"Is it a cartoon movie or people movie?"

"If you gues two movies I will answer that." Jade smirked

"Cat do you know it?" she nodded I smirked

"Keep it quiet." she nodded Robbie looked at us

"How would Cat know?"

"She knows because its Jade's movie that got her into acting to."

"Actually it is a Disney movie but its not the averge one with a princess and a princess and a castle."

"James and the Gaint Peach?" Jade smirked

"You know I wish that would happen one Christmas?"

"I was thinking how you would love that. But I would love to be the one who plays that guy who did that."

"Nightmare before Christmas! Tim Burton flim. Surprisingly its its thrid Disney movie!"

"Damn do you know him?" he shook his head

"No but if Jade wanted something done on Christmas it would be a nightmare any ways." She growled at Robbie.

"Who does Beck wanna Play?"

"Skelliton Jack!"

"Yes good job Andre for not running your mouth! Oh and Robbie snice you did your not the Best man." he pouted

"Then you should of kept your mouth shut!" I lead her away from the group and I kissed her by her locker

"Calm down I loved you."

"I love you to but Robbie had no right to say that!" I kissed her again

"I know." then the bell rang and it was time to go to our next class I kissed Jade and went to my next class which was theater director Jade has this class and she is acing it I can't do it.

"Beck You are to direct a short flim and give it to me. It doesn't matter what it is. Make it and I want it by monday!"

"Im not gonna be here monday or friday so that won't happen."

"I still want it done!" Then Jade came in her the teacher looked happy she was in here

"Hi Miss Hilthorne. I understand Beck suck at this class but I can tutor him if you like im doing that in music production also. He only seems good enough for acting. What if I direct a movie that Beck writes and he is in it? Can he do that instead?"

"Im sorry Jade but even as a favorite student of mine I can't let that happen. Maybe you can give him some tips when he is directing it." she nodded

"Alright looks like its settled. Also the Date you will get this movie will be around the next coming monday." the teacher nodded and Jade walked out

"You owe me pretty boy." and thats when I got the idea for the flim. The bell rang and I went to my next class then I went back to Sikowits class after this one its Script writing Jade is also the favortie student in here Robbie also had this class with me

"Hey im doing this project for my theater direct class and I was wondering wanna help me?"

"Sure?"

"K you can do the haiir and make up right?" he nodded Sinjin came in

"Weres Jade Beck?"

"First im shocked you don't know and second your gonna help me with my Theater direct class flim." he nodded

"I can."

"You'll have the camera." he nodded Then Jade came in crying she never cries at school well she does but in the janitor's closet

"Jade sweetie whats wrong?"

"Blonde bitches are saying im a whore. Sinjin saw it and I broke down im not sure why though." I pulled her out of the classroom and into the empty class room were me and Jade had fun in before Vega came to school.

"Beck I don't like others being mean to me. I don't deserve it." I kissed her

"Of course you don't hun. But did you correct them?"

"No?"

"Since when does Jade West do that?"

"Since Mythea is hurt!" we both looked at Jades father

"Mythea?" he nodded

"Can we go and see her?" he nodded Jade called our group to the halls they came and she looked at me

"Cat and Beck with me Robbie and Andre with my father." then we were in hell not sure what happened though.

"Welcome to Hell!"


End file.
